I Won't Forget
by Kellouka2
Summary: Jade couldn't tell him that she was pregnant. She broke up with him. She moved to NYC. Fourteen years later, Cat invites the gang to a party. Phoebe wants to meet her father. So, Jade is taking Phoebe with her. Meanwhile, Beck is taking his new girlfriend. Will he find out that he has a daughter? BADE, Tandre, Cabbie, Beck/Lucy. Bori, Bendre, Cade, Rade friendship. One-shot


**So... Yeah... That's an one-shot. A HUGE one-shot. Can you believe it? I had been working on it three days and it's the biggest one-shot, or chapter I have ever written! 7000 words! Are you kidding me? :P I'm so happy! :DDD So... I hope you liked it, the summary I think is enough to understand what this story is about... Also, I want to remind you that this is an ONE-SHOT! You don't have to alert, but you can favorite! ;P Also, reviews are friendly... :) Enjoy!**

**~Kelly~  
**

* * *

_I Won't Forget_

Beck was sitting on his bed, watching iCarly, when his phone buzzed.

**1 new message from: Jade**

**Hey. Um... Beck I have to tell you something. We... we have to break up. This relationship is so wrong... I'm sorry. I'm moving to NYC. Don't try to call me, I won't change my mind. Goodbye.**

**-Fourteen years later-**

Jade entered her house irritated. "I told you, Phoebe, you're not gonna have sex until seventeen!" She exclaimed angrily and threw her purse to the kitchen table.

A tall teenage girl with long brown hair and blue eyes followed her into the house. Her tanned skin was covered by black clothes. "But, mom! I'm fifteen years old!" She shouted at her and got in the kitchen, after Jade.

"You're _almost _fifteen. You're not as old as you think you are. I'm your mother, you have to listen to me and respect my decisions!"

"But-"

"No buts! You won't have sex until the age of seventeen. At least." Jade stated firmly.

Phoebe frowned, but didn't give up. She wasn't the type of person who accepts everything, she as stubborn as her mother. "What about you?" She asked her.

"What about me?" Jade asked her back. She took two plates from the cupboard and started filling them with food.

"You're thirty years old and I'm fourteen years old and eight months... That means that you were pregnant at the age of..." Phoebe paused and started thinking.

"Almost sixteen!" Jade shouted. "You are too young to talk about sex, Phoebe! I mean... There's nothing to talk about!" Jade told her and gave her her plate.

Phoebe frowned and took the plate. She grabbed a fork and went to the living room. She sat on the couch and turned the TV on. She started eating while she watching television. Jade rolled her eyes and took a look at her phone, as it started vibrating. She didn't recognize the number and furrowed her eyebrows, as she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Jadey? Is that you?_" She heard a familiar voice calling her.

"Cat?" Jade recognized her old friend's voice. She smiled slightly. "How did you find my number?"

"_I just searched. How are you?_"

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"_Well... I'm getting married with Robbie in a week and I'm throwing a party to celebrate. I invited our old friends from HA!_" Cat explained.

"Really? Oh my God! That's amazing!" Jade exclaimed happily.

"_Yeah I know! So, will you come? The party is tomorrow at night. Will you be able to come here? I live in a house next to my parents' one._"

"Of course I'll come! I can't wait! See you tomorrow."

"_Yay! See you!_" Cat replied happily and hung up. Jade placed the phone at the table and continued eating. Phoebe approached her and sat on a seat next to her.

"Who was it?" She asked her mother curiously.

"One of my old friends. She's getting married and she's throwing a party tomorrow. I'll go to her house, she invited me." Jade announced.

"Oh... That's good... Will you leave me here?" Phoebe asked Jade.

"Do you want to come with me?" Jade asked her daughter. Phoebe nodded. "We'll see." Jade muttered.

**-An hour later-**

Phoebe was talking on the phone as she was searching her bookcase. She could always find the cooler things in there. Old photos of her mother, her dad, her mom's school... Phoebe knew her mother's story about her father. Her mother was pregnant when she broke up with Phoebe's father, Beck. Jade was scared to tell him that she was pregnant and she moved to NYC, breaking up with him via a text message.

Phoebe hung up and noticed a box hid behind some books. She took is and sat on her bed. She opened it and saw her mother, just like she was as a teenager. With colorful streaks at her hair, and black clothes. Phoebe loved the style her mother had as a teenager. Next to her mother, a tanned boy with amazing hair was sitting, with his arm passed around her mother's shoulders. He was handsome. They were both smiling. Then, she saw another photo. Her mother sitting on the boy's lap, her head leaning to his and his arm around her waist. Phoebe couldn't help but smile. It was the first time she saw her father.

"Do you wanna meet him?" She heard her mother's voice coming from behind of her. Phoebe turned her head and looked at her mother, leaning to the door.

"What? Can I meet my dad?" Phoebe asked Jade full of hope.

"Well... I could take you with me at Cat's party... But you can't tell him you're his daughter. We'll tell everyone that you're my little cousin. Your parents went to Europe and I'm taking care of you. I couldn't let you at home alone. That's all, okay?" Jade told her daughter and sat next to her on the bed.

Phoebe nodded. "Sure."

"Okay... But, he may have a wife, now... I want you to be calm." Her mother ordered her.

"Kay! I'm so excited!" Phoebe exclaimed happily and hugged her mom tight.

**-Meanwhile-**

Beck was sitting on his couch, watching television. Lucy approached him and sat on his lap. "Hey babe..." She whispered and kissed him softly.

"Hey there... How was shopping?" Beck asked her.

"Great. I also found the place to throw the party after the wedding!" Lucy exclaimed happily.

"I'm glad. You know I can't-" A knock at the door cut him off. "Wait." He said to Lucy and stood up. He reached the door and opened it. Andre was standing in front of him.

"Hey man!" He greeted.

"Hi Andre!" Beck replied. "What's up?" He asked him.

"Oh! Um... I need some sugar. Do you have any?" Andre asked him.

"Lucy! Do we have some sugar for Andre?" Beck asked her.

"_Sure! Wait._" Lucy answered and ran to the kitchen.

"And I have to tell you something." Andre told Beck.

"What?" He asked him curiously.

"Well... Do you remember Cat?" Andre questioned him.

"Of course! That crazy red-head... What happened?" Beck asked his friend.

"Well, she c-"

"Here's the sugar!" Lucy interrupted him and gave him a bowl of sugar. "What does she want?" She asked him.

"Chocolate cake. And she wants me to make it in order to smell it when it's baking..." Andre replied.

Beck chuckled. "You wanted a baby..." He commented.

"Hey! Tori wanted one, too!" Andre exclaimed offended.

"Whatever. What were you saying?" Beck asked him.

"Oh! Right... Well, she called me and invited me to a party she's throwing tomorrow at night. She's getting married with Robbie! And she told me to inform you. She said you could bring anyone you want." Andre stated and looked at Lucy.

She smiled and looked at Beck. Beck nodded. "That's awesome. We're going, right?" He asked Lucy.

"If you want, you can go by yourself." Lucy replied.

"Of course not... I'm taking you with me." Beck told her and kissed her head. "Thanks Andre."

"Thank you for the sugar. I'll give you some cake, if it's good..." Andre replied and chuckled.

"Bye..." Beck muttered and closed the door.

"Is that Jade gonna be there?" Lucy asked him as they sat on the couch again.

Beck narrowed his eyes. "Why do you care? I guess she's gonna be there. Cat was her best friend." Beck replied.

"Oh... And you were dating her?" She asked him.

He chuckled. "Are you jealous?"

"No! It's just... It'll be awkward." Lucy mumbled.

"It won't." Beck reassured her and kissed her lips one more time.

**-The next day-**

Jade and Phoebe got in the plane to NYC with only a bag full of a few clothes. Phoebe was excited. She wanted to meet her father all her life. She never had a father. Her mom didn't like going out. She was going to work and she used to turn down every guy who hit on her. The last time she had a date was two weeks ago, and the dude exited the restaurant trying not to cry holding his black eye.

Jade was scared. She was scared to find out that the father of her daughter had moved on. She was scared to watch him with his wife... She was scared to look at him after the way she broke up with him. And she was scared of Phoebe's reaction when she watched her dad. Jade was sure that Beck had moved on. She was sure that the love of her life was sleeping in the same bed with another woman, another _fucking lucky _woman. She was sure he wasn't gonna remember her, because she was sure he was in love with another woman. And he hated her.

**-Meanwhile-**

Beck didn't want to get up that morning. Lucy wasn't at the house. She had probably gone to prepare the last things for their wedding. He still couldn't believe he was getting married. In a month, Lucy would be named Lucy Oliver. And he was afraid of that. For the first time in his life, he was afraid of something. He was afraid of getting married with a woman he wasn't sure if he loved her. Because, deep down, he knew he still loved Jade. Despite te fact that she broke his heart. Despite the fact that she dumped him with the worst fucking way.

He got up. He entered the bathroom and took a quick shower. As the water was falling on his head, he thought that maybe Jade had moved on, just like he had done. Maybe she had forgotten him, just like he had tried to do... Maybe she had a husband, or kids... He shook his head and tried to think other things...

He got out of the bathroom and dressed up. He took a look at a photo of him and Lucy. They were happy, they were smiling... Actually, he _seemed _happy, he _wasn't_. He reached his bed and looked under the mattress. A photo of him and Jade at Sikowitz's classroom. Yes, he _was _happy. He sat on his bed, looking at the photo.

On the one hand, Lucy would never make him sad. She would never break his heart, like Jade did. And he didn't know the reason. That was killing him. He didn't know _why _Jade broke up with him so rudely.

On the other hand, Jade never cheated on him. As far as he knew... Beck thought that Lucy had a secret affair. She used to go out with her _friends _late at night, she usually had secrets... But he wasn't sure. He couldn't be. Besides, she wanted to marry him... _Who knows?_

Beck hid the photo again and reached the kitchen, as he was trying to find something to eat for breakfast.

**-An hour later-**

Jade and Phoebe entered their hotel room. "That's it." Jade muttered and sat on a bed. Phoebe left the only bag they had on the other bed and ran to the bathroom.

"I wonder if they have little bottles with shampoo!" She exclaimed happily as she entered the little bathroom. Jade rolled her eyes and chuckled. "_Mom! They have!_" Phoebe shouted.

"Good. Now take a shower! We're gonna find a restaurant to have lunch!" Jade told her.

"_Kay-Kay!_" Phoebe replied, making her mother miss her old red-head friend, Cat.

Jade took her cell phone from her pocket and texted to Cat.

**From: Jade**

**To: Cat**

**I'm back! Is Nozu still open?**

She pressed 'send' and heard the water running in the bathroom. Her daughter starting singing, just like she used to. Jade loved listening to her daughter's singing in the shower. Phoebe's voice was amazingly wonderful. Sometimes, Jade wished she was at LA. That way, Phoebe could have the opportunity to go to Hollywood Arts and be an artist. Phoebe didn't know that her mom could sing, or dance, or act, or even write plays. Jade had told her daughter _almost _everything about her teenage life. Jade didn't want her daughter to focus on her voice to neglect her studies. Jade used to avoid singing or doing anything that could show Phoebe her mother was super talented.

When Phoebe turned twelve and started asking about her dad and her family, Jade told her everything. _Almost _everything. But Phoebe started searching the house for more... Then, she found a DVD with songs, music and performances at HA. Songs Jade, Tori, Andre and Cat had sung, songs and music Andre had wrote, plays Jade had wrote, plays Tori, Beck, Robbie, Jade and Cat had starred. Jade took care of it, throwing in the garbage... The only things she kept that reminded her of her life at HA were some photos of her with Beck, Cat, Tori, Andre and Robbie. But Phoebe couldn't understand the school by those photos.

Phoebe got out of the bathroom with a towel at her head and another one covering her body and went to the bag to take her new clothes and underwear. At that moment, Jade's phone buzzed. Jade read Cat's response to her text message.

**From: Cat**

**To: Jade**

**Yaaay! I'm so happy you're at LA again! It's been 14 years, right? NOZU IS STILL OPEEEEEEN! Sushi Rocks!**

"And you're still crazy..." Jade whispered and smiled, as she was writing a response.

**From: Jade**

**To: Cat**

**Thank you, Cat. See ya at night.**

She pressed 'send' and looked at Phoebe. "Who was it?" Phoebe asked her.

"Cat. I asked her something. We're going to the restaurant I used to go with my friends for lunch. Okay?" Jade stated.

"Sure!" Phoebe replied happily.

"Great. I just want to take a quick shower. Stay here." Jade ordered her and entered the bathroom.

**-Beck's house-**

Beck was staring at the big TV, without paying attention to the program. He didn't know what that fucking show was, or who were the actors. But he could understand by the old lady's screams, that someone was murdered. He rolled his eyes.

It's been fourteen years. Fourteen fucking years. And a few months. It was January when she texted him and told him that she wanted to break up with him. And then, fourteen years later, they were going to meet again. He looked at the calendar. June. She had moved to New York without telling anyone. Her parents moved with her, but they returned five years later. She stayed. She stayed at NYC, far away from everyone, far away from _him_, Cat, Andre...

Lucy entered the house panting. Beck looked at her surprised. "Were you running?" He asked her.

"Yes! A stupid dog was chasing me! I don't understand why there are dogs without bosses free..." She muttered and went to the kitchen. _That was just soooo Jade. _Lucy grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and drank the water quickly.

Beck noticed a red mark at her neck. He tried to remember if he had left that. No, that hickey wasn't from him. He just shook his head and didn't mention it, as he wanted to take her with him at Cat's party. He didn't want to fight, not before the party. He wanted to seem happy, and he would try. _Because who knows if Jade brings her husband? _He thought to himself. Husband. Jade might have married another guy. Maybe he was the guy that made her break up with him.

He just took a deep breath and asked Lucy, "Where have you been?" He tried to ask her casually, and he made it.

"Oh! I was at my mom's house. She's trying to find what to wear at our wedding." Lucy replied.

"Oh, okay. Did you find what to wear at Cat's party?" He asked her.

"Yeah! Did you?"

"Sure." He replied and smiled at her. She smiled back and went to the bathroom.

"_I'm taking a quick shower!_" She stated from the inside of the bathroom.

"Okay, babe..." He replied and the smile disappeared from his lips.

Beck was always a good actor. When Jade left, he pretended he didn't care. He didn't show his emotions to the others. Beck was always good at keeping an emotionless expression no matter what was happening around him. No one understood that he suffered. Without Jade, he suffered. When she broke up with him, she killed he didn't let anyone to know that. Because he was always a good actor... That was how he managed not to show to Lucy that he was suspicious.

**-At Nozu-**

Jade and Phoebe entered Nozu. Jade walked to Mrs Lee and asked for a table.

"Sure. Follow me." The old woman replied and showed Jade and Phoebe their table. She smiled at them and left slowly.

"That woman is still here... For fourteen years." Jade told Phoebe. When Mrs Lee returned to their table, they ordered and waited for her to give them their food.

Jade looked at the door and saw Cat and Robbie entering the restaurant. Cat noticed her and started walking quickly to her table. "Mom? Who is the red-haired woman who's approaching us?" Phoebe asked her mother.

"Cat. The woman who's throwing the party tonight. And called me mom. I'm your cousin!" Jade muttered and stood up to hug Cat. Cat opened her arms and hugged Jade tight.

"Oh my God! Jade! I can't believe you're here again!" Cat squealed happily. That moment, Robbie reached them.

"Hey, Jade!" He greeted her smiling.

"What's up, Rob? Did you get rid of that stupid puppet?" Jade asked him.

"Rex's not a puppet!" Robbie exclaimed offended.

"Of course not! We still keep him at home, but he doesn't talk anymore... Rex is at one of our selves at our bedroom..." Cat informed Jade. Then, she took a look at Phoebe. "Who is that beautiful girl?" She asked Jade curiously. Phoebe stood up and smiled politely.

"Oh! She's Phoebe. My cousin. Her parents are at Europe and she's staying with me these days. I couldn't leave and let her alone at my house, so I took her with me..." Jade announced.

"That's good! She's so young!" Cat exclaimed surprised.

"Yeah... I know. But, whatever." Jade mumbled and looked at Phoebe.

"An she looks just like you..." Robbie added.

Jade gulped and took a look at Cat. "She's my cousin. I think that it's sensible..." Jade told him sarcastically.

"Yes, Robbie. Besides, There are some differences between them." Cat pointed out. "Phoebe's skin is tanned. It's not like Jade's." She added.

"Yeah! It's just like Beck's!" Robbie exclaimed happily. Jade's eyes widened and Phoebe looked at her mother concerned. Robbie frowned and Cat looked at him angrily.

"Robbie! Jade, I'm sorry... I know that you feel weird talking about Beck and-"

"It's okay..." Jade cut her off. "Besides, I'll see him tonight. Right?" She added calmly.

"Probably. He's invited, too." Cat answered. Jade nodded.

"So, will you sit with us?" Jade suggested.

"Sure!" Cat replied smiling and sat next to Jade. Phoebe took a seat on the other side of her mother and Robbie sat between Phoebe and Cat.

**-At Night-**

Jade got out of the bathroom, wearing her black dress. She had just finished her make-up and left the bathroom for Phoebe, who got in quickly and started preparing for the party. Jade took a look at her phone and checked one more time the address Cat had given to her. Cat lived in a house next to her parent's one.

At Nozu, Jade had asked them about the rest of the students at Hollywood Arts. Actually, she called it just 'school', as Phoebe was next to her. Cat had told her that Andre had married Tori while they were at a trip at Canada. They didn't invite anyone, only their parents, as they wanted to surprise their friends. Five months ago, Cat learned that Tori was pregnant. Andre and Tori moved to Seattle.

Beck had moved to Seattle before them, so they searched for a house near to his one. They finally found one right next to Beck's. Andre and Beck continued being close friends. Cat told Jade about a girl named Lucy. Beck met her three years after his break-up with Jade. They started dating until they moved together at Seattle. As Cat knew, they wee still together. Jade noticed a tear at her daughter's eye, as she heard that her father had a girlfriend. Jade tried not to show any emotions and managed to hide her feelings.

Phoebe got out of the bathroom and sat on the bed, next to her mother. Jade looked at her. Phoebe was gorgeous. She was definitely Beck's daughter. Jade knew Phoebe's character. Sometimes, when Jade and Phoebe were arguing about silly things, Jade thought like she was fighting with Beck.

Jade smiled and kissed Phoebe's forehead. "Ready?" She asked her. Phoebe nodded. "Look... As I told you, no one must learn that you're my daughter. Got it? And, please, show me how a great actress you are and try not to show any emotions when you see Beck with that Lucy girl. Okay? Your father moved on and you have to accept it. He doesn't know that he has a daughter and he doesn't have to know." Jade told Phoebe firmly.

Phoebe nodded again. "But... Do you think it's right? Do you think it's right not to tell Beck that he has a daughter?" Phoebe asked her mom.

Jade shook her head. "Nope." She chocked out and stood up. "Let's go." She suggested and grabbed her bag.

**-Cat and Robbie's house-**

"_Robbie! I everything ok?_" Cat shouted from upstairs.

"Yes!" Robbie shouted back and sat on the couch. He heard Cat footsteps coming closer and turned the TV on. His girlfriend sat quickly next to him and kissed his neck. He passed his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Cat giggled and curled into his embrace. He kissed her forehead and rested his head on hers, as they wee watching television.

"Do you think Phoebe is Jade's cousin?" Cat asked him suddenly.

Robbie furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her confused. She looked at him, too. He just shoo his head. "Nope. I think Phoebe is her daughter." He stated.

"Good. I didn't want to be the only one who thinks that." Cat told him.

"Phoebe looks just like Jade. She can't be her cousin." Robbie pointed out.

"And I think that Phoebe has many similarities to Beck, too." Cat muttered. She widened her eyes and sat up. Robbie and Cat exchanged gazes and then chuckled.

"No..." Robbie mumbled laughing.

"Yeah... This is not right... Jade would have told me..." Cat added.

"Yup. There's no way Phoebe is Beck and Jade's daughter." Robbie stated and kissed Cat.

"I agree." She muttered and looked at the TV again.

**-Beck's house-**

"C'mon babe! Are you ready?" Beck asked Lucy as he was walking to the door.

"_Yes! Just wait a minute! I can't find my cell phone!_" She replied from their bedroom. Beck rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"I'll be waiting in the car!" He stated and exited the house.

He reached his car and got in. He sat on the driver's seat and put the key to the ignition. He was ready to face Jade. He was ready to meet her again, after fourteen years and a painful break-up. He was ready to meet her boyfriend, her husband, or even her children. But he wasn't ready to show her Lucy.

Andre's car stopped next to him. He turned and looked at Andre with Tori in the car smiling at him. "Hey man!" Andre said waved his hand.

"Hey, Andre." Beck replied and faked a smile. He was suffering. He wanted to go inside the house and break the first vase he saw. Because he couldn't stand the fact that he was going to see Jade again. But he was a good actor, he was always a good actor and he didn't let Tori and Andre understand anything.

"Where's Lucy?" Tori asked him curiously.

"She's inside. She's looking for her mobile phone." Beck replied. But he should've said, _She's inside. She's texting her secret affair that she won't be able to go to his house tonight because she's going to a party with the man she'll marry. _Beck sighed and looked at his house's door.

"Ready for the big night?" Andre asked him. Beck looked at him confused. Like he didn't know... But, unfortunately, he knew.

"What night?" He asked.

"Oh, c'mon... You'll see Jade. I'm sure you have thought of that, right?" Andre asked him. Beck just nodded. "Do you think she'll bring her boyfriend? Or husband?" Andre added.

"I think she'll bring and her children." Beck mumbled, making sure that Andre didn't hear him and watched Lucy as she was walking to his car.

**-Cat and Robbie's house-**

Jade stood outside Cat's door. She took a deep breath and raised her head. She was holding Phoebe's hand tight. Phoebe gave her hand a squeeze. Jade looked at her and saw her daughter smiling slightly. Jade knocked the door.

"_Yay! They're here!_" She heard Cat's shrieks from the inside of the house. Jade rolled her eyes and chuckled. The door opened and Cat showed up, wearing a short, pink dress. She opened her arms and waited for a hug. Jade sighed and hugged her friend tight. Then, she walked in. Cat hugged Phoebe, too.

Jade and Phoebe sat on the couch, holding a glass of orange juice. Jade took a look at the living room. Cat sat next to her. "The house is really good." Jade told Cat.

Cat just nodded and took a sip of her juice. She looked at Phoebe next to Jade and said, "She's really beautiful."

Jade sighed. "Yes, she is." She replied.

"That's how I imagined your kids with Beck." Cat muttered smiling evily.

Jade almost spit her orange juice. She couched a couple of times and looked at Cat irritated. "How did you think of that?" Jade asked her curiously.

"You know... She's so beautiful, just like you and Beck. I wonder what would happen if you hadn't broken up with him." Cat stated and looked at Jade suspiciously.

Jade took another sip of her coffee and avoided any eyes contact with Cat. She shrugged. "Who knows?" She whispered.

"Right..." Cat agreed. That moment, they heard a knock at the door.

"Coming!" Robbie shouted and ran to the door.

Jade took a deep breath and stood up, just like Cat and Phoebe. Phoebe looked at her mother and smiled at her, trying to make her feel better. Jade just held her breath, as the door opened. Tori and Andre entered the house. Jade sighed in relief and smiled at her daughter. She approached Tori and hugged her. Andre grabbed Cat from her wait and lifted her.

"What's up little red?" He asked her happily.

Cat giggled and replied, "I'm fine!"

"Hey Vega." Jade greeted Tori when the stopped hugging.

Tori chuckled. "Hey." She replied.

"As I can see, you gained a lot of weight... Right, Andre?" She asked Andre playfully.

Andre laughed and hugged Jade. "Yup... That's right. Tori's five months pregnant." He muttered and walked to Robbie.

Tori noticed Phoebe and asked Jade, "Who's she?"

"She's my cousin, Phoebe." Jade answered.

Phoebe approached Tori and greeted her. "Hello."

"Hi, girl!" Tori replied happily. Then, she informed Cat, "We came together with Beck and Lucy. But they're still trying to find somewhere to park."

"Oh... That's ok!" Cat squealed happily.

Two minutes later, Cat was talking with Robbie and Andre at the couch. Jade and Tori were discussing near the door and Phoebe was looking outside the window to see her father coming. She heard footsteps and saw a handsome, tall man walking to the door, holding a woman's hand. She felt tears filling her eyes, as she was her father knocking the door. She wiped them away quickly and stood next to her mother. Jade looked at her daughter and brushed away a tear with her thump.

"Try not to cry, baby girl..." Jade whispered to Phoebe's ear. She just nodded. The door opened and Beck with Lucy entered the house. Beck hugged Cat tight and kissed her forehead gently. He looked at Robbie and he greeted him.

Jade approached them and faked a smile. Lucy looked at her and smiled at her politely. "Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm Lucy."

"I'm Jade. Nice to meet you, too." Jade replied smiling. Beck was looking at them with Andre. He took a deep breath and started walking to Jade.

"Hey." He muttered. Jade turned around and looked at him.

"Hi." She mumbled. They kept looking each other awkwardly, until Lucy approached them.

"Hello guys." She told them and passed her arm around Beck's waist. He looked at her and smiled, and then took a look at Phoebe.

"Who is she?" He asked Jade curiously.

"Oh! Phoebe! Come over here!" Jade called her.

Phoebe looked at them and took a deep breath. She started walking to Jade and stood next to her. She faked a smile and looked at her father. He was there, he was standing in front of her, he was holding in his arms another woman, but he was there. Phoebe could see her father. After fourteen years.

"I'm Phoebe. Jade's cousin." She announced. It was weird calling her mother by her first name...

Beck furrowed his eyebrows. "I... I can't remember this name..." Beck muttered.

"My aunt was pregnant when..." Jade paused. "... when I left." She finished her sentence.

"Oh... Well, that makes sense..." Beck commented. "So... Do you still live at New York?" Beck asked Jade.

"Yeah... I came here only for two days, for Cat's party." Jade replied.

Phoebe watched Lucy as she was walking to the table. She took a glass and filled it with some orange juice. Then, she went to Andre and Robbie. Phoebe looked at her parents talking. They went to the couch and sat. She was next to her mother, listening to their conversation.

"Have you..." Beck started. "Have you met anyone?" Beck asked Jade shyly.

Jade looked at him. "No... I... I had a lot of dates before, but no one was good." She answered and smiled.

"No one was good _enough_..." Beck added. They laughed. Phoebe looked at her parents and tried to imagine how they were as teenagers.

Lucy approached them and told them, "Beck... My mom called me. She fought with my dad and she's upset. I'll call a taxi and go to their house. Okay?"

Beck nodded. "Sure, babe." He muttered. She kissed his cheek and left the house, after she said goodbye to everyone. Beck was too smart to buy it. He knew Lucy was going to meet that guy... He sighed and looked at Phoebe. Jade narrowed her eyes and watched Lucy as she was leaving the house. Jade knew something was wrong with Lucy, but she didn't want to tell Beck anything. She wasn't the right person to judge his relationship.

"Excuse me for a sec." Jade muttered and went to Cat. Beck stayed with Phoebe.

"So... How old are you?" Beck asked Phoebe.

She tried not to freak out, as she felt her father's hand on her knee. "I'm fifteen. Actually... _almost _fifteen." She managed to say.

Beck nodded. "And your parents are..."

_Right here. You and Jade. _"My parents are on vacation. At Europe. They left me at Jade's house." She replied.

"Cool. Is Jade taking care of you?" Beck asked her smiling.

Phoebe chuckled. "Yes... She's awesome. I'm at her house almost a month now... I feel her more like my mom, or my best friend." Phoebe replied. And it was true. Sometimes, Phoebe wanted to go out with her mom instead of her friends.

"That's cool. Do you know that you look like her?" Beck asked her.

Phoebe froze. "Really? Yeah, I know. Many people think I'm her younger sister." She lied.

"I think you look more like her daughter..." Beck added. He looked at her and smiled. "Whatever..."

"What about you and... Lucy?" Phoebe mumbled.

"Yes, Lucy. What about us?" Beck asked her.

"Are you together for a long time?" Phoebe questioned him.

"Well... Yeah... See, Jade moved to New York suddenly, and we broke up. After three years, I met Lucy. We started dating... we moved together to Seattle..." Beck said. "And we're getting married." He added.

Phoebe's eyes widened. Her father was getting married with another woman. She wondered if her mother knew that. "That's..." Phoebe gulped. "... cool." She faked a smile. Beck raised his eyebrow, noticing her awkwardness, but he skipped it.

Phoebe and Beck stood up, as they heard Cat calling everyone. "Come on here!" She squealed happily.

Phoebe stood next to her mother. Tori and Andre stood on the other side of Jade and Beck next to Phoebe. Cat and Robbie stood opposite of them smiling.

"So... We threw this party to celebrate something." Robbie stated.

"We know that!" Jade commented sarcastically.

"Okay... As I can see, some of you didn't change at all..." Robbie stated and looked at Jade. She just shrugged. Cat just giggled. Robbie rolled his eyes. "Okay. None of us changed." He corrected himself. "We wanted to tell you that-"

"We're getting married!" Cat cut him off.

"Congats!" Andre exclaimed happily.

"I'm so happy for you!" Tori told them smiling.

"That's awesome!" Beck said.

"I knew it." Jade muttered. Phoebe looked at her mother and smiled.

Cat turned the music on and the song 'Everytime we touch' by Cascada started playing. Jade rolled her eyes and sat on the couch. Phoebe followed her.

"Why aren't you dancing?" She asked her mother.

"I don't want to." Jade replied. Tori was dancing with Andre and Cat was dancing with Robbie.

"Hey." Jade turned her head and looked at Beck. "Will you dance with me?" He asked her.

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding me?" She asked him bitterly.

Beck rolled his eyes. "No." He chocked out.

Jade shrugged. "Okay."

She stood up and took Beck's hand. He pulled her closer and they started dancing, slowly... Beck's one hand moved to her back, as the other one was at her side. Jade's hands were behind his neck. Phoebe couldn't help but smile, watching her parents dancing together. Their bodies stuck together, closing every space between them. Jade rested her head on his shoulder, as he caressed gently her back. Phoebe noticed Cat staring at them and smiling.

"I'm sorry." Jade whispered to Beck's ear.

"For what?" He asked her while they were dancing.

"For everything."

Beck wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's cool." He muttered.

Jade looked at him, into his brown eyes, and she saw the teenage boy she fell in love with staring at her. Beck slowly leaned and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. They stopped dancing and they stayed there, in the corner, kissing. Phoebe tried not to gasp, as she saw Beck and Jade kissing. She covered her mouth with her hand and searched if anyone else was watching them. Fortunately, Cat and Robbie were still dancing and kissing in the middle of the living room and Tori was with Andre in the bathroom, as she was puking. When Phoebe turned her head to look at her parents, they were gone.

Jade pulled him into the room next to them. It was the guest room. He lifted her as Jade wrapped her legs around his waist. They kept kissing passionately, when his phone started ringing. He let her down slowly and they pulled apart. Only then they understood what it had happened. They stared at each other, when Beck answered his phone.

"Yes?"

"_Hi man!_"

"Oh! Hey Andre. What happened?" Beck asked him casually.

"_What do you mean what happened? Where are you? Is Jade with you?_"

"Yes. We're together. We... We wanted to..." He looked at Jade. "... see the house?" He almost asked Andre. Jade frowned and rolled her eyes.

"_Oh... Well, okay... We thought you were outside of the house... Me and Tori are leaving. She doesn't feel well..._" Andre told him.

"Okay. We're coming." He hung up.

"So?" Jade asked him.

"Tori and Andre are leaving." Beck informed her.

They got out of the guest room and approached their friends. "Really nice guest room." Jade commented. "That makes me wanting to visit you more often!" She added.

"Of course!" Cat squealed happily.

"So... Nice to see you guys!" Andre told Cat and Robbie. "And I hope you'll visit me and Tori, too." He added and looked at Jade.

She nodded. "Sure. Don't worry about it." Jade replied and hugged him. Then, she hugged Tori. Andre took Tori's hand and they got out of the house.

Robbie closed the door and looked at Beck. Cat stood next to Robbie and looked at Jade. "What?" Beck asked them and smiled innocently.

"_We wanted to see the house? _Really?" Robbie asked them. Phoebe chuckled.

"Yeah! Is it so wrong?" Jade snapped at him.

"No!" Robbie shouted scared. Phoebe stood up and reached her mother.

Beck's phone started ringing. "Oh! Wait a sec..." She muttered and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Um... Hi Beck._" Lucy mumbled.

"Hey. What happened?"

"_I... I have to tell you something._"

Beck sighed. "You want to break up with me." He stated. Jade, Phoebe, Cat and Robbie looked at him surprised.

"_Exac- How did you know?_"

He just shrugged. "I had an instict."

"_Oh..._"

"Who is he?" Beck asked her.

"_Max. We work together. Beck, I'm sorry. I didn't-_"

"It's cool." He cut her off and looked at Jade. "Believe me."

"_Um... Okay then. Bye, Beck._"

"Bye." He replied and hung up. "I guess I just broke up." He announced and smiled slightly.

"Wait. You just broke up and you're smiling?" Cat asked him confused.

Beck nodded. "Yes, because now I can do this." He answered and grabbed Jade's hand. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

"Aww..." Cat exclaimed happily and clapped. "Tori and Andre should see this..." She stated.

Beck and Jade pulled apart. "So, now what?" Jade asked him.

He shrugged. "You can come and live with me." He told her.

Jade smiled. "I'd love that..." She whispered to his ear.

"What about me?" Phoebe asked her mom.

Jade frowned and looked at Phoebe. "I... have to tell you something." She said to Beck. "You need to know why I broke up with you."

Beck shook his head. "I don't care."

"Believe me, you _have to know_..." Jade insisted. Beck narrowed his eyes. "Beck... I was too scared to tell you that I was pregnant." Jade muttered. Cat gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"WHAT?!" Robbie shrieked surprised.

"C'mon, Robbie... We knew something was wrong with Phoebe..." Cat told him.

"Oh, right..." He replied and looked down.

"Wait. So... You are my daughter?" Beck asked Phoebe. She nodded. "Why didn't you tell me anything?" He asked Jade.

"Because I didn't know how you would react and I wanted to keep her but maybe you didn't and-" Beck interrupted her with a kiss.

"It's cool." He told her and they pulled apart.

Then, he took a step closer to Phoebe. Phoebe took a deep breath and hugged him. Beck held his daughter tight in his arms. Jade smiled, watching Phoebe's eyes filling with tears of happiness. Phoebe always wanted to meet her father. It was her dream to hug her father and curled into his embrace. Beck kissed Phoebe's forehead and caressed her hair gently.

"I wanted so much to do this..." Phoebe said to Beck. "I had been waitng for it fourteen years..." She said. "And eight months." She added. They chuckled.

Beck looked at Jade. "Family hug?" He asked her. Jade smiled and approached them. Beck kissed her softly, as she wrapped her arms around Phoebe and him.

"Aww... Robbie!" Cat shouted at him.

"What?" He asked her back.

"I want a daughter!" Cat exclaimed angrily.

"Okay... We'll see..." Robbie replied and smiled at her.

"No! I want her NOW!"

"Cat! That's impossible! You have to wait at least nine months!" Robbie exclaimed angrily.

"And then? Will she be like Phoebe?" Cat asked him.

"No. She'll be tiny. A little baby." Robbie replied. Cat sighed in frustration.

"Hey, dad?" Phoebe asked Beck.

"Whoaa... I can't believe someone is calling me 'dad'..." Beck muttered. Jade chuckled. "What?" He asked Phoebe.

"See... I had an argument with mom yesterday. I told her that I'm old enough to-"

"You're not gonna have sex until seventeen." Beck cut her off.

"Oh, c'mon! How did you know?" Phoebe asked him irritated.

Beck shrugged. "I'm your father." He replied and smiled at his daughter.

_A week later, Cat changed her last name. She was called Cat Shapiro._

_A month later, Phoebe learned that she had a talented mother. Beck, Jade and Phoebe moved back to LA and Phoebe went to Hollywood Arts High School. Sikowitz was the principal._

_Five months later, Tori gave birth to a beautiful girl, Jennette August Harris._

_Two months later, Andre and Tori moved at LA with their daughter. _

_A month later, Jade and Beck found out that their family was going to gain a new member. Well, actually they didn't know that they were gonna have two new members..._

_A month later, Jade married Beck._

_Six months later, Cat gave birth to a sweet boy, James David Shapiro. Despite the fact that she wanted a girl, James and his mother had an amazing relationship..._

_Three months later, Jade gave birth to a boy and a girl, Edward James Oliver and Elizabeth Jennifer Oliver. _

_Ten years later, Hollywood Arts threw a reunion party for it's old students._

_Five years later, Beck and Jade had a car accident..._

* * *

**That's it! I hope you enjoyed reading it! I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, but I have not time to check it... Please REVIEW! Reviews make me soooo extremely happy! :DDDDDDDDDDD See? ;P  
**


End file.
